


Dinner with devil

by eris_discordia



Series: Piece by Piece [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Akashi Masaomi is an assshole, Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, And Kagami need hugs too, Angst, Gen, I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS, I need to give Akashi hugs, Mention Kagami Taiga's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: “What are you doing here, Kagami Taiga?” the smaller guy asked him.He took out an envelope from his pocket and answered, “Akashi Masaomi kindly invited my father for dinner. He sent me here as he’s currently unavailable.”p/s: the tag will update as the story progress.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga
Series: Piece by Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Dinner with devil

“Kagami Taiga.” 

Upon hearing his name being called, he looked away from the view outside the window. His eyes met with a pair of red eyes that looked at him with confusion. For a few seconds, they both just silently stared at each other. 

“What are you doing here, Kagami Taiga?” the smaller guy asked him. 

He took out an envelope from his pocket and answered, “Akashi Masaomi kindly invited my father for dinner. He sent me here as he’s currently unavailable.” 

“Father will arrive shortly after he finishes his work. He told me to entertain his guest in the meantime.” He was not sure what Akashi meant by entertain since they fell into silence after that. 

“Dad said it's disgusting, Masaomi-san,” he opened his mouth once he felt another presence walking closer to both him and Akashi. He didn’t bother to acknowledge Akashi Masaomi's presence while Akashi turned his head towards his father. 

The laughter that came from the oldest shivered his spine. Making him regret to even agree to be his father’s representative or what-so-ever. It’s only a few minutes this guy appeared and he hated everything about him more than ever before. 

“Is that so? How about you?” 

“Sorry?” 

“Do you share the same opinion as your father?” 

He refused to answer his question. Instead, he asked why his opinion matters to such a guy like Akashi Masaomi. A glance at the younger Akashi, it became apparent that he didn’t know what they were talking about. 

“And your son has no idea about this even though this relates to him?”

He did expect the answer from the older Akashi, yet it doesn’t mean that he wanted to hear them. Does Akashi’s father even see his son as his child and not a thing to show off even once in his life? 

“Akashi-sama, the dinner is ready.” 

All eyes onto the butler that bow a bit, waiting for anything from the older Akashi. During their walk to the dining room, he braced himself for the more unpleasant talk that was supposed to be with his father and not _him_. 

The dinner is silent except for the sound of utensil clashing. This the most unpleasant dinner he ever had since… probably forever. Or perhaps that one time where his parents fight. But this situation is more unpleasant. Especially everyone here knew they just prolong the talk that definitely changed Akashi’s life.

“Say Taiga-kun, what did your father tell you when he informed you about… _this_?”

“That he regrets calling himself your friend and letting you meet Shiori-san.” Upon hearing the amused chuckled, he frowned. 

“It is pleasant to know that he did not regret knowing me. But please inform Kenji I really appreciate his help, with Shiori and also with Seijuurou.” Masaomi called for the butler to pass him a brown envelope. He then asked the butler if everything was already complete. 

When he got a positive answer, Akashi’s father then turned his attention to them. No, he only focused on him and not his son. In fact, he was sure that he ignored Akashi since he appeared. And Akashi never talked once since then. 

Then the envelope Masaomi held is being placed in front of him. He gave a glance at it before eyes on the older Akashi. That person only put a smile, a disgusting fake smile. Ignore the envelope, he finally asked why he did this. 

“Ah, mistaken not. I do plan to… send Seijuurou away for a while. His last public failure only put the nail in the coffin. And your father was kind enough to _offer_ his help when he heard the news.”

“Oh yeah. The news to send Seijuurou to a person who the whole industry knows not to let your children close. I never knew you’re that cruel, Masaomi-san. No wonder Shiori-san decided to end her life.” His hand finally took the envelope and glanced at the document inside. As he suspected, it's a document to transfer custody of Akashi Seijuurou to Kagami Kenji. 

“Now, that’s a bit harsh. Well, everything is already complete, you can bring that _son of mine_ out from this household,” the older spat the word ‘son of mine’ with so much loathing in it. And he didn’t deny the acquisition of his wife ending her life. 

When Akashi finally talked for the first time since his father arrived, only to be shut by his father's words of, “You’re not my son anymore.”

“All your belongings are already packed up by the servants. Taiga-kun here will show you where you’ll belong to now.” He tried his hardest not to look at Akashi, to see how those words tear the redhead apart. 

When both he and Akashi were at the front door, Akashi Masaomi said, “Oh, I’ll be kind to let you keep Akashi in your name even though you didn’t deserve to hold that name at all.”

Holding Akashi’s arm, he pulled him out from the hell in the name of Akashi mansion and the devil known as Akashi Masaomi. None of them tries to talk during the whole trip to his… no, their apartment. A glance to Akashi and he let out a sigh. He needs to talk with dad after this. 


	2. Memento and call

"Akashi?" 

The smaller redhead slowly turned his head towards him. Akashi was really out that he did not even realise that they have arrived for a while now. Still in the car even though all his items moved into the apartment.

The driver bowed once Akashi walked out from the car. Though, Akashi didn't even register the driver's action until they reached his hand. 

"Seijuurou-sama. We as Akashi's family servants are sorry for  _ this _ to happen. We hope that Kagami-sama will treat you better."

In the palm of Akashi's hand is a locket. A beautiful golden heart locket with a ruby in the middle of the flower surrounding its leaves design. They told him the locket was a gift from his mother for his graduation from high school. But also mention that Shiori-san wanted them to give Akashi the locket if his father decided to do something extreme. 

"Thank you for everything, Seijuurou-sama." And the driver drove off, leaving them standing in front of the entrance.

If Akashi's eyes were full of tears, he wouldn't mention it. Instead, he said, "Come on. It's midnight already. Rest and we discuss whatever tomorrow." 

He didn't turn back to know Akashi followed him. Upon opening the door, he met with the luggage laying in the entrance hall. He ignored them for now and gave a quick tour before showing him his room. 

It is dad's room but whatever. It's not like always he's here. Even when he’s here, he hardly uses the room anyway. That’s the reasoning he used when he saw Akashi trying to refuse to take the room as his. 

When they finished dumping all the smaller redhead things into his room, he retreated into his own room. He fell onto his bed, letting out a huge sigh. Probably talked with Kuroko later, if Akashi let him. After calculating the time difference and finding his phone, he dialled the person that was responsible for  _ this _ . 

“Taiga?” was the first thing he heard once the line connected. Frowned appeared on his face upon hearing the tiredness in his dad’s voice. Just how bad was the situation that dad did not even bother to his tiredness? 

“Hey, dad. How are things there?” Hearing the sigh from the other line already gave him the answer. Someone fucked up horribly and led to dad’s patience on a thin line. For the next 30 minutes, he lent his dad his ear to rant every frustration and anger. After dad calmed down, he then asked the actual reason for the call. 

“Just to inform you that Akashi and I are safely home. Also want to ask when you'll come back, but… you’ll not be here anytime soon right?” He hated when he heard how apologetic his dad sounded right now. Or how the apologies affected him so much. 

He let out a shaky laugh when he remembered Masaomi's words to Akashi. He knew how cruel Masaomi-san is even though his mother thought otherwise. After all, he saw it by himself how that man destroyed a person in front of him. Although his dad knew, dad only scowled and asked if it was necessary to crush them that hard. 

"Why do Masaomi-san want to throw his son away?" 

The silence came afterwards and became more and more uncomfortable as no sounds emitted from the other line. He even checked his phone to make sure it's not disconnected. 

Then, he heard a sigh. 

"I don't know. I have a gist of why but no one knows what's really inside his mind."

He pondered for a moment. Is it worth it to ask his father a stupid question? And he decided, he didn't care. Especially, if his question will end in he's forced to tale-tell the event that happened. 

"Why Masaomi-san said he's kind enough to let his son have Akashi's name?" 

A beat of silence followed. And then he heard his father cursing mostly towards Masaomi. 

"Tell me everything, Taiga." Even though the anger in his dad's voice was not directed towards him, his body went stiff from fear. He told everything that happened in Akashi's mansion. 

A heavy sigh was the only thing he could hear at the end of the line once he finished his retell story. Dad was probably thinking as he kept silent and there's a faint sound of tapping on the background. And he waited. 

"Take care of Seijuurou, Taiga. And talk to him. If he wants a little bit of normalcy, give him as much as you can. If he still wants to study at Rakuzan, he can. Respect his privacy and wish. But you already know what to do, right Taiga?

And don't bother much about Masaomi. I'll talk with that shithead later. Although, that bastard must be waiting for my call." And followed by a bit grumble under his breath. 

Then, dad suddenly mentioned that he'll send some documents and data for him and hastily said goodbye before any complaints or remarks left out from his mouth. He groaned of the future work he has to do. A glance on the clock showed him it's already late at night. 

He hoped that he'll get a decent amount of sleep tonight. If he can sleep, that is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay!!! I finally made the second chapter for this! 
> 
> Thank you so much to those that leave the comment and kudos. You guys are nice and sweet. 
> 
> I'll keep this work as complete. But I'll try to write the next chapter. With Akashi and Kagami talking and probably bonding. I need to start the AkaKaga brotp scene soon. 
> 
> Will I reveal more about the relationship of Akashi's parents and Kagami's parents? Who knows. Let the words flow and we all see in the future.


	3. They talked?

When he finally turned his eyes away from the computer screen, the sun just rose from its slumber. A lot more needs to be done before he can finish the task his dad gave him. The only hope is that he can finish before the deadline. 

Akashi sitting on the single sofa beside him was not something he expected.

Although dad thought he knew what to do, he, in fact, did not know what to do at all. Akashi always has this… aura that makes everyone think he knows everything. Although it’s not obvious, Akashi looked so lost. To see him like this is unnerving to say at least. 

Putting all that aside, he went to the kitchen. He was starving. And they needed breakfast. 

Since he didn’t know what kind of food Akashi liked, Japanese foods might be the safest option for now. Looking at what’s in the kitchen, steamed rice, grilled mackerel and miso soup might be enough. Add with tofu in miso too. 

He made a note to go to the grocery later. And bring Akashi with him too probably. 

Serving the foods, he called Akashi. In their silence during breakfast, his eyes kept glancing towards the shorter redhead in front of him. His movement looked as graceful as usual. Actually, not really. 

Of course, he did not plan to blurt out by asking Akashi what he wanted to do in the middle of their meal. When the redhead put down his bowl and eyes on him, he did everything to not look away from that red eyes. 

“What did your father plan for me?”

To say that he confused was an understatement. So he voiced his confusion only to receive more questions that sounded like acquisition. This might not be fair for Akashi but really, but he did not want to deal with this early in the morning with him not getting a wink of sleep at all. 

“Listen, all he said is you made your own decision. He won’t stop you on anything unless it will end up causing you harm.”

“Your father purchased me,” Akashi said as if those are a statement. Like a fact. Which might be true. Or false. He didn’t know. Only dad and Masaomi-san knew. Therefore, he can neither deny nor agree with Akashi right now. 

“Then?” All he received was heated glared from the pair of red eyes. And for some reason, that eyes remind him a bit to Kuroko’s eyes when he said something majorly stupid. 

And at the back of his mind, he can hear Kuroko tell him with his deadpanned tone of how idiot he is. 

Letting out a groan, he said, “It doesn’t matter if dad ‘purchased’ you or your father threw you to dad’s arms. You’re now under Kagami’s family care. Your only task is to take care of yourself. What you want to do is up to you. If you need any help, there's always me here. And I’ll give dad’s number later after we get you a new phone.” 

Without giving Akashi any time to respond, he took the empty dishes back to the kitchen.  _ Now what _ , he asked himself. Compared to all other Miracles, he has the least interaction with Akashi. And now they will be living together. 

Dad told him that most of Akashi's information had already been changed before he went to the dinner at Akashi's mansion. And the document Masaomi-san gave him last night is the last thing they need to have. He tried to read the documents. To not his surprise, he did not understand most of it. 

His mind tried to list out what they need to do or discuss. Key, landlord, school, what else? Maybe that’s all? 

Sighing, he started to wash the dishes. That’s when he saw Akashi standing beside him with his dishes in his hand. To say he was surprised is an understatement. Luckily, he did not drop the dish in his hand. 

“Since when you’re standing there?!” he shouted. 

“Just now.” 

‘ _ Take a deep breath Taiga. _ ’ he told himself. His hands held the edge of the sink so that he did not attack the redhead beside him. It's not worth broken dishes later. 

He made a gesture for Akashi to put dishes in the sink. But there's no movement indicating that the redhead will comply. Instead, Akashi made him dumbfounded when the shorter guy told him he wanted to help. 

Mindlessly he allowed Akashi to help him with drying the dishes. 

“I apologize for offending you, Kagami Taiga.”

Glancing at the guy beside him, he replied, “Don’t bother if not sincere. Finish this and get ready.”

After giving Akashi the last dishes, he walked out of the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I keep writing and erasing the idea and scene in this chapter. It's hard to make these two talked after what happened. So I hope these do not come out as weird or something. 
> 
> I tried not to dwell much of this chapter once I finish and went to the next chapter because no Eris don't you dare to delete and rewrite everything when you can't even type one word for weeks. 
> 
> Well... hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for all kudos and comment. I really appreciate that even though I did not reply to the comments. Maybe I'll do it later even though the reply were so late.
> 
> By the way, next chapter one of the Miracle will appear and crash into their 'date' to by new phone and grocery.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make this into series or multi-chapter. 
> 
> Akashi need loves and hugs after I put him into this. Kagami will definitely be there to give him some. Probably MiraGen too. But that's all in the future.


End file.
